Scared to be Lonely
by alaska.r
Summary: Solo estamos juntos porque tenemos miedo a estar solos. -Yo jamas te haria daño. Yo te amo.-Pero ya lo hicistes. Creo que da miedo la manera en que se miran. Se aman demasiado.


Capitulo 1

* * *

 **Espero que les guste** **Y** **lo disfruten**

 **Naruto le pertenece** **A** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La trama es totalmente mia**

* * *

6:20. A.M- Sonaba la Alarma. Estire mi brazo para apagarla.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Hoy era mi primer día de U, estaba emocionada estudiaría para Ser Medico y había conseguido entrar a la Universidad de Konoha que era reconocida por su departamento de Medicina.

Al salir del Baño me dirigí a mi closet y saque la ropa que había elegido el día anterior. Pantalones Jean azules de mezclillas, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos de gamuza cremas. Ya con su ropa puesta vio su reflejo y decidió soltarse su cabello.

-Sakura baja a desayunar.- su mamá la estaba llamando

Paso una vista por su cuarto y recogió lo que le hacia falta coger, se maquillo un poco y se puso un brillo rosado suave y bajo con todas su cosas.

-Cariño te vez hermosa.- su madre se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias ma!-

Desayuno, ya estaba lista. Se levanto y se despidió de su mamá, camino a la cochera su padre ya la estaba esperando en el Auto, se subió y se mantuvo callada durante su viaje a la Universidad. Su padre detuvo el auto.

-Ya llegamos cariño. Ten lindo día.-dijo mi padre mientras me daba un beso

-Gracias y papá suerte en tu viaje.- dije mientras bajaba del auto.

Camine a paso lento por los enormes pasillos y me preguntaba donde quedaba el salón 321ª hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi nariz. Levante la vista y vi unos ojos negros que me dirigían una mirada de odio.

-mira por donde vas.- dijo el chico que me había tropezado a mi.

-Disculpa pero esta pasillo es enorme y tu deberías de ver por donde vas y disculparte apropiadamente- dije yo mirándolo desafiante.

Me miro con incredulidad y ignorando mi comentario seguía su camino.

Sin mas seguí mi camino, aun enojada con el soquete de hace un momento, pero lo bueno era que ya había llegado al salón. Me senté en la tercera fila cerca de la ventana.

-Hola, esta ocupado?.-

-No.-dije sin ver a la persona.

-Un gusto soy Ino Yamanaha.- levante la vista y me encontré con unos ojos azules hermosos.

-Sakura Haruno.- dije saludando.

-Sakura me encanta tu cabello, desde que entre fue lo primero que vi. Resalta mucho.- no era la primera persona que decía eso

-Si digamos que gracias a el no puedo pasar desapercibida.- dije sonriéndole.

\- Si además uno de los Amigos de mi novio dijo que una Chica con el cabello rosado lo había golpeado.-dijo Ino sonriendo.

-No se de quien me hablas no eh golpeado a nadie.- dije pensando.

-Bueno dudo que sea otra chica eres la única con ese color de cabello.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Hinata por aquí.-dijo Ino llamando a una chica que acababa de entrar al aula.

-Ino.-Dijo sonriendo. Y luego me dirigía una mirada.- tu debes ser la chica que "golpeo a Sasuke".- dijo la chica sentándose a lado de ino y sonriéndome.

-La verdad no se quien es el.-dije.- Oh ahora que lo dicen un Zopenco me tropezó y me lastimo la nariz hace como 20 min en el pasillo.

Hinata me dirigía una mirada y luego a Ino y las dos Soltaron una carcajada.

-el es así, aunque es muy sexy, no?-dijo Hinata dando una miraba picara

-La verdad no lo mire bien.- dije

-Sakura, ella es Hinata.- dijo Ino.

-Hola.-dijo ella. Y yo le regrese el saludo.

Hablamos un poco y me di cuenta que ellas estaban cogiendo la misma carrera que yo. Y no solo era una clase. Me comentaron que eran amigas porque el novio de Ino que creo que se llamaba Sai era mejor amigo del Primo de Hinata. Intercambiamos nuestros números y redes.

-Y sakura tienes novio.-dijo hinata

-No, no tengo.- dije

-Enserio.-dijo Ino.- escuchaste eso hinata para el destino.-

-destino?.-dije yo

-nada, pronto sabrás porque.-dijo hinata

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas, ya había entrando el profesor. Las clases seguían su curso. Hinata e Ino hicieron un grupo y nos enviamos mensajes ocasionales.

-Cuarta hora libre, gracias deus.-dijo Ino

-Chicas que muero de Hambre, podemos ir a la cafeteria.-dije

-Oh por dios Sakura tu lo dijiste- dijo hinata.

-pero tu lo pensaste hinata- dije yo mientras empezábamos a reír.

Al salir del salón caminábamos por los pasillos, al llegar a la muy enorme cafetería formamos la fila y compramos, seguí a las chicas una mesa vacía.

-Naruto me acaba de enviar un mensaje.-dijo Ino.-dice ya le guardemos puesto que vienen para acá.

Me limite a escucharlas, además no sabia de quien estaban hablando. Y no era como si me importara. Sin mas empecé a comer mi Almuerzo.

-Wau ella fue la que golpeo al teme.- escuche

Gire mi cabeza a donde provenía el grito y me percate que un grupo de chicos caminaba hacia donde se encontraba nuestra mesa. Y me percate que el chico que me había tropezado en la mañana estaba con ellos y oh que raro tenia la mis expresión. Si claro _**sarcasmo.**_

-Aparte de golpearme, ahora me sigues.-dijo mirándome

-Quisieras, porque dijiste que te golpee. Cuando tu fuiste el tarado que no miraba por donde iba.-dije levantándome de la mesa.

-Porque es la verdad, me "tropezaste" y fue intencional.-dijo acercándose a mi.

-Y porque cojones me tropezaría intencionalmente contigo.-dije

-No se, esa pregunta me la hago yo.-dijo el dando una sonrisa de lado.

-Que pretensioso eres.-dije recogiendo mis cosas.

Y antes de que pudiera irme, sentí como agarraban mi brazo.

-Porque te vas. Ya tienes mi atención no eras eso lo que querías.-dijo tomándome por la cintura.

Reaccione rápido y le di un golpe con mi rodilla en su entrepierna que eso ocasiono que callera de rodillas.

-No me toques a la ligera.-dije mientras salía lo mas rápido de la cafetería.

-Sakura.- escuche un grito. Gire mi cabeza y era hinata acompañada de Ino.

-Perdónalo, se que puede ser un tonto pero es un gran chico.-dijo Ino.

-Además creemos que actuó así para impresionarte.-dijo Hinara

-Bueno no lo logro.-dije mirándolas

-En realidad fue gracioso.-dijo Hinata.-Jamás en mi vida había visto a una chica golpear a El Grandísimo Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Bueno si me vuelve a tocar la tendrá peor.-dije sonriendo.- y ahora si puede decir que lo golpee y apropósito.

Todas reímos y nos dirigimos a las siguiente clase.

Al terminar las clase, decidimos ir a comer un helado en una refresquería que estaba cerca de la U. Al llegar todas pedimos una malteada y hinata me empezó a contar que estaba enamorada de Naruto y que el jamás se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella.

-Hola Chicas que casualidad.-dijo unos chicos acercándose a nosotras. Y me percate que eran los amigos de ellas y estaba Sasuke con ellos. Dirigí una miraba a Ino que me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Disculpa lo de esta mañana, el es un tarado.-dijo un Chico con unos ojos azules mar y cabello amarillo, asumí que ese era naruto. Ya que era como hinata lo describió.

-Tranquilo.-dije sonriendo.- de todos modos ya me iba.

-Ah pero quédate.-dijo otro chico.

-No gracias. No quiero que alguien piense que quiero estar cerca de el.-dije mirando a Sasuke que se había mantenido callado.-Chao chicas.- dije despidiéndome de ellas con un abrazo y marchándome.

Al salir llame a mi primo kabuto, para que me pasara a recoger el cual me dijo que estaba doblando que llegaba en 5.

-Quiero decir que lo siento.-dijo una voz y yo sabia que quien era.

-Tranquilo no importa.-dije sin verlo.

-Sakura fui un tonto.-dijo poniéndose a mi lado.- las chicas buscan excusas para hablar conmigo. Y pensaba que eras así. Pero me equivoque.-

-Porque buscaría una excusa para hablar contigo Sasuke.- dije mirándolo. Y recordé la conversación con ino y hinata sobre que Sasuke era el hijo menor del imperio Uchiha.

-No se sakura, jamás me eh disculpado. Pero esta vez se que hice mal.-dijo poniendo cara de arrepentido.

-Esta bien.-Dije sonriéndole.

-Y quiere que te lleve a casa.- me pregunto.

Antes de que pudiera responderle kabuto ya estaba alfrente de mi.

-Lo siento. Para la próxima ya me vinieron a recoger.-dije mientras me despedía y me subía al auto.

\- Ese era Sasuke Uchiha.-me pregunto kabuto

-Lo conoces.-le pregunte

-Quien no lo conoce Sakura. Es un playboy cretino.-dijo kabuto.- Yo estaba con el hermano de el en la Facultad.

-Vaya no sabia que un chico como el podría tener un hermano.-dije

-Bueno. Ten cuidado con el. Sale con muchas chicas y jamás toma enserio a una.-dijo kabuto

Al llegar a mi casa me hice algo para comer y vi la nota en la nevera que había dejado mi Mi mama.

 **Sakura, me quedare un par de día con mi amiga que llego de América**

 **Tu padre regresara el Sábado.**

 **Si tienes un Problema Llámame.**

 **Con Amor. Mamá.**

-Bip.-

Algo me había sacado de mis pensamientos y había sido un mensaje de hinata.

-Sakura me preguntaba si quisiera que pasara por ti mañana?.-

Lo pensé, tendría que coger un Uber, no seria mala Idea.

-Claro hinata. Hora?.-

-6:45.-

-Gracias.-

-de nada.-

Deje mi celular sobre mi mesita de noche.

* * *

 **Que les Pareció?**

 **Si** **quieren la continuación por favor déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **AR.**


End file.
